Bailamos
by Sporadic-Tiger
Summary: Elsa has something do announce, and not everyone likes it.
1. The Beauty

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." A servant announces. The attendants of the ball are all gathered and itching to begin the festivities in earnest. After a few moments of awkward silence and shuffling, the announcer calls again, louder, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"  
Still nothing. Anna raises her hand from the very forefront of the crowd. "She's probably just late," she offers, she'll be here soon. But we may not want to wait up."  
"... Very well then, your highness." The servant says, nodding, then continuing, "Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna steps up to her place, her mind running in circles trying to piece together why her sister would be late to a ball she organized herself for... even Anna doesn't know. Years after the betrayal of Hans, she and Elsa have grown into a role of trust, though it wasn't easy. It was surprising to have Elsa holding back anything from her, but she seemed so sure of herself, Anna couldn't bring herself to ask further.  
"I have something I want to announce to the people of Arendelle," Elsa stated coolly, an air of confidence spreading through the room from her smirk. "You'll like it. I promise. But it has to be a surprise."  
And there Anna is, alone in the front of the room, with everyone staring at her. It's all she could do not to wave at them stupidly.  
Then suddenly the doors fly open. An icy chill in the form of a strong breeze follows, and the announcer next to the door calls over the calamity, "QUEEN ELSA, OF ARENDELLE."  
Everyone in the room steps aside as Elsa makes her way to her place next to her sister. Everyone stares in shock, awe, and wonder.  
Anna swallows hard as she sees Elsa strutting _right up to her_ through the hall of people in the ballroom.  
"Sorry I'm late," Elsa apologizes loudly, her eyes _never leaving Anna's_. The younger of the two is paralyzed by the queen's beauty and grace, and the _desire_ in her eyes as she approaches.  
_But... We're in public, Elsa! _Anna thinks frantically, _We're in public, what are you doing?_  
Anna almost begins to tremble as Elsa only walks faster, swaying her hips as she steps. The excitement of Elsa looking at her like that and coming at her that way gets to Anna, and she does her best to stand perfectly still, even though she already feels the warmth of her own desire between her legs; instead, her jaw hangs and her eyes go wide. Besides that Elsa was wearing a new ice gown... She hasn't seen her wear one in YEARS. Anna had forgotten how well they compliment her sister's curves and accentuate her blue eyes, and _oh god no, I can't_. Anna finally shivers some as she bites back a moan and suddenly Elsa's face is _right in front of her, and the bedroom eyes are still there._  
"E-Elsa... You... I... Uhm. _wow_." Anna breaths. Elsa smirks and winks. Anna blinks fast and breaths in deeply to keep herself from swooning.  
"Thanks, hon." Elsa kisses her on the cheek.  
_H-hun?_ Anna wonders to herself, S_he only has ever called me that maybe a handful of times, and only when we were alone!_  
"Mmm~ you're pretty delicious tonight~ what are you wearing?" Elsa asks, ignoring the watchers that Anna is suddenly even more hyper aware of.  
"Ah... Well it's... I, uh... I forget the name, but it's..." She swallows, "It's chocolate based."  
"Oh, Anna..." Elsa smirks wider and Anna can only stare, "_if you want me in bed, you only have to ask._" she hisses quietly. Anna blushes intensely, "And yes, I _did _just say that out loud." Anna's eyes shoot wider as she realizes what this is all about. Elsa turns to address the ball goers.  
"People of Arendelle!" She shouts, smiling widely, "I host this ball as a celebration!" She throws her arms out to the people, "I have chosen a suitor!" Suddenly everyone was lightly buzzing out of respect for the queen, but unable to contain their excitement. Who could the lucky man be? "And as such, I offer them the first dance of the evening." Elsa continues. Everyone is suddenly silent as eyes are glued to the icy monarch. Elsa smirks and turns to her sister. Anna, who is more nervous than she ever has been in her life before, turns and looks up into the older girl's eyes, her face as read as a tomato.  
But Elsa looks so calm and collected. Anna gives her a worried smile.  
"Don't worry. It's okay. I think it's time we stopped hiding. I'm pretty sure we've been doing a really bad job of it anyway." Elsa whispers smoothly. She steps back and bows, in her dress and all, offering her hand to Anna. The redhead can hear the scoffs and feel the staring burning into her head.  
But then Elsa looks up with her cool blue eyes, and suddenly she knows everything will be fine.  
"Princess Anna of Arendelle," Elsa asks, beginning to straighten, "Will you do me the honor of letting me have this dance?"  
"Y-yes," Anna finds herself stuttering, but now almost more of giddiness and excitement over finally being done hiding, even though the fear is still not gone, "I will." Anna places her hand in Elsa's, and they both turn.  
Someone in the crowd asks is this a joke, surely the queen jests. There are quiet murmurs as the audience takes in the sight. Anna catches two servants in the back: one annoyed man handing money to the more pleased second.  
_Th-they were betting?!  
_"If anyone has any qualms with my decision, speak now," Elsa bellows through the room, her voice clear and commanding, "or forever hold your piece."  
No one dares speak. Elsa smiles.  
"Good. Now," the queen smiles to her sister, "Let's dance, shall we?"  
"Yes." Anna answers, the excitement finally gaining the majority hold inside her, "Of course, Elsa."  
They step onto the floor and the music begins. They slip into the steps of the viennese waltz, Elsa leading with grace. "Elsa..." Anna begins, looking up to her lover, "Did that really just happen?" Elsa looks down, smiling wide.  
"Yes, Anna. I'm tired of hiding how I feel from everyone, and I figured you would be too. I hope I did the right thing." Elsa answers, her smile faltering just a little at the end.  
"Yes, Elsa," Anna gushes, blushing and grinning, "You did. It was really brave of you."  
"If you're here, I'm not afraid." Elsa says, "You said I don't have to be, remember?"  
"I do." Anna confirms, smiling.  
They continue the movements of the dance. 


	2. The Beast

The song ends, and the sisters, freshly pronounced as not only lovers, but as engaged, step back a half step, eyes lock on one another. They smile lovingly at each other, and lean in to share the most heartfelt kiss they have experienced yet. After a few moments, they part, their breathing heavy.

"Wow," Anna mutters, stepping closer into her lovers embrace, "being engaged _does _make a difference."  
"Maybe." Elsa says, smiling more warmly, "Or it might be because we don't have to hide anymore."  
Anna's heart leaps in her chest as the realization comes crashing down on her, and it makes her face light up Venus in the heavens, and they are both happy to the point of tears as they stare at each other.  
"You're right." Anna agrees, one happy tear escaping the corner of her eye, "That probably helps."  
Suddenly, as the music begins again, Elsa is tapped on the shoulder. She and Anna look up to the intruder, and it turns out to be a handsome prince.  
"Your Majesty, and Highness." The Prince bows, "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Henrik, of the Northern Isles. I just thought, in light of this joyous occasion, I would offer a dance."  
he offers hand specifically to Elsa. The queen looks to Anna and she shrugs.  
"I don't see the harm in it. And he IS the trading partner that has taken over since Weselton fell through." the redhead reasons softly, "You might as well humor him." Elsa nods and turns to this Prince.  
"Very well," Elsa says regally, turning to him, "I accept."  
They get into position, but something immediately seems off to Elsa. He's a little too close, breathing a little too hard, his steps too heavy...  
"Queen Elsa," he says at last as he spins her, "Why her?" Elsa squints and frowns.  
"Excuse me?" she asks sternly.  
"A woman, your Majesty?" he continues, "On top of that, your SISTER?"  
"How dare you take that tone with me." Elsa says, gentle in volume, but commanding in tone.  
"I feel as though you just haven't found yourself a real man..." he says, and suddenly, his lips are on hers. She tries to push him away, and can feel what should be ice spreading far enough to cover his skin, but he seems to not care, and she dare not go further, she doesn't want to _kill _him.  
But then in the next moment, the lips are gone and when Elsa finally opens her eyes, there is a small fist in front of her face, and Prince Henrik is on the floor cradling his jaw in his hand.  
He and Elsa follow the fist to the body it belongs to, which turns out to be Anna.  
And she is _absolutely furious.  
_Even Elsa is terrified of her lover in this moment.  
"A REAL MAN?" Anna screeches, "A REAL MAN WOULDN'T KISS A WOMAN, LET ALONE A QUEEN WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!" she moves to him, and he tries in vain to crawl away, but she towers over him like a menacing tower of rage, "A REAL MAN WOULD RESPECT OTHER PEOPLE'S DECISIONS!" she rolls him so he's facing her again, and straddles him, grabbing his shirt in both her hands, "AND A REAL MAN WOULD NEVER" she punches him "OFFER A DANCE" she hits him with her other fist, "WITH FALSE" one more punch, "INTENTIONS!"  
He lies there in agony, and Anna breaths heavily.  
"Elsa~" Anna calls sweetly, "Come here a minute would you please?"  
Elsa blinks and takes a deep breath as she realizes she wasn't doing so already. She rushes over to the princess, kneeling next to her. "I want you to watch this." Anna coos, leaning in to the Prince's face, "Prince Henrik," she spits the name at him, "this is what a real woman is like." Anna kisses him sweetly, careful to toss a seductive side glance at Elsa, which makes the queen blush intensely. She breaks from him, looking at him still, "But since according to you, my love is lesser than anyone else's that makes me NOT a real WOMAN, _RIGHT?" _Her face twists in anger again as she entwines the fingers of both her hands together in one big fist, and raises it over her own head. She cries out in anger as he brings it down as hard as she can right on his nose, making it gush blood as a loud crack is heard throughout the otherwise silent ballroom.  
Anna stands, her head hanging low. Elsa stares. The guards finally begin to rush through the crowd. The queen sees, even though her lover's bangs are covering her eyes, her shoulders are trembling. The older woman takes her lover in her arms. Anna's arms come around her instinctively.  
"Well. That settles it." Elsa says softly into Anna's hair, smirking a little, "We are officially not accepting dances from Princes whose names start with 'H'."  
She hears Anna laugh a little through her tears.  
"Shhhh..." Elsa holds Anna tighter as the guards drag away Henrik's limp form, "I've got you. It's okay. But hey. You never did get more off Hans than the one punch. Do you feel better?"  
Anna laughs again.  
"Yeah..." she answers, "I kinda do. But more because I paid him back for... ruining everything you had set u-up for me today... than because of Hans."  
"Oh... don't worry about that." Elsa tells Anna, "The night is still young, my love," she sighs on the younger woman's ear, "and this was only the first surprise I had set for you tonight."


End file.
